


san giorgio maggiore at dusk, monet

by wonukyuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, artist!minghao, lapslock, model!junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonukyuns/pseuds/wonukyuns
Summary: "you think you can make a bad bitch like me cry? you thought right"minghao is a struggling digital artist and still has to deal with his roommate/best friend's antics. needless to say, he is suffering.junhui is a more or less successful model, having been on the scene for a few months now. his favorite hobby is to annoy minghao (he sees it as a way of showing affection).minghao never thought it would turn out this way. except....he kinda did





	1. color

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first ever fanfic so pls leave some feedback i'd really appreciate it!!
> 
> also english isn't my native language so i apologize in advance for any possible mistakes

minghao's laptop screen was way too bright for his eyes, tired and dry from staring at it for the past three hours. it was currently 2am and he was less than pleased with how his digital drawing was turning out, overthinking about how he could've drawn the character's eyes more expressively and about it's too stiff of a posture. clearly, a week and a half of going to bed at 5am and waking up at 8am to finish one of his projects had done him a lot more damage than he expected.  
  
suddenly he heard (and felt) a loud rumble. of course, it had been his stomach, considering he had last eaten more than six hours prior. mumbling to himself about how he was " _so done with this bullshit_ " and " _i guess i'll just save this and finish this tomorrow_ ", he closed the digital painting software and turned off his laptop then getting up and going to the small but cozy kitchen of his shared apartment with his one year older best friend, wen junhui (who, according to minghao's completely fried brain, must be sleeping peacefully in his bedroom).  
minghao opens the pantry and to his surprise he finds it...almost completely empty?  
  
"what the _FUCK_ where's my ramyeon" he aggressively whisper-yells, immediately thinking of the (obvious) culprit who ate it without having permission to do so. having near zero energy left but still hungry as hell, he decided to go to a nearby grocery store and quickly buy his precious instant ramen - his main source of nutrients at the moment, even if it wasn't exactly the healthiest. even in his current state he still tried to be mindful of his sleeping friend so he tried to make as little noise as possible while leaving their apartment.  
  
six minutes later, he was in front of the wide variety of ramyeon sitting on the shelf in the grocery store. his droopy eyes and his sluggish brain were definitely making choosing a flavour harder for him than expected so he just grabbed a spicy chicken flavoured three-pack and went to the cashier to pay for it. he left the store and quickly walked back to his apartment building, shielding himself from the slightly chilly breeze, even though it was mid summer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
it was exactly 2:23am when he opened the door. what he was not expecting was to see his roommate casually sitting at the dining table in their kitchen as if it were 11am on a saturday, greeting him with a small but bright smile, despite having dark circles adorning his big catlike eyes, now looking smaller than usual, a sign of fatigue.  
"uh hey, how long have you been awake for?" minghao asks, curious as to why his friend was up at such a late hour.  
  
"actually i couldn't sleep and i heard you leave so i just got up and sat down here waiting for you" jun revealed, folding his hands as if he were conducting an interview "..and i'm hungry so i was hoping you'd bring some food"  
  
minghao snorts, amused by his friend's antics "you're lucky i bought a three pack of ramyeon. i could've just bought one and left you to starve as a payback for eating my last one"  
  
jun gasps in what could be considered fake shock "you _wouldn't_ "  
  
minghao just gave out a breathy laugh, closing the door and setting the heavily processed food down on the table.  
  
a comfortable silence fell upon them, jun getting up to help minghao prepare the ramen and take out the bowls and chopsticks.  
  
junhui had noticed he felt some kind of way towards his dongsaeng a while ago, maybe four or five months ago, but only recently did he realise what that feeling was. truth was he never stopped to think about his sexuality, having only dated a few girls here and there and never having any type of amorous feelings towards the same gender. despite that, his friend of five years awoke something in him, and maybe something much more intense and deep than anything he had ever felt for the (few) girls he had dated previously. now painfully aware of his crush - or at least that's what he called it in his own mind - on his dongsaeng, he was conflicted between confessing (and possibly ruining their friendship) and ignoring it while unconsciously behaving in a suspicious manner (which, by the way, minghao had noticed a few weeks ago but thought nothing of it). however, junhui was starting to grow impatient with himself and his own feelings and being busy with his modelling job just aggravated his situation.  
  
"how's your project going?" jun was merely met with a sigh, looking over at minghao, who was now serving two of the three ramyeon packets, one for each.  
  
"i'll have to redo the drawing i was doing just now. some proportions aren't right and the posture is too stiff"  
  
"don't overwork yourself and try to rest some more tonight" jun said, petting minghao's soft black hair, his fringe now partly covering his sight. the two sat at the table eating and just making small talk, despite both being exhausted.  
  
their life now as a digital artist and as a model, respectively minghao and junhui, some time after having graduated university, was no less eclectic than before, the former being buried under new projects every week and the latter always going from studio to studio with his manager who would call him at least once every two days even if he had nothing scheduled. even so, both boys tried to spend as much time with each other as they could as it healed both their minds and souls - freed them from their overwhelming careers even if they enjoyed what they did. their time spent together was their safe haven.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
minghao was about to finish eating but something was incessantly bothering him. sure enough he locked eyes with his hyung as he tore them away from his bowl. junhui's eyes bore into his own, almost empty and dark looking in spite of still being the characteristically rich brown he knew and loved. a frown was forming on his face, noticing the intensity withheld in those eyes.  
  
"umm.. jun-hyung?? is there something on my face?"  
  
a glint appeared in his eyes and his mouth curved slightly upwards into a small smile while admiring his best friend's adorable but enticing and mysterious features "it's nothing, you're just really cute when you're eating"  
  
minghao, despite being used to junhui's (sometimes) questionable behaviour, failed to contain his embarrassment and his cheeks flushed a deep pink "oh my god are you kidding me" he fake-complained, looking down again and staring at his empty bowl of ramen, almost as if he would find some kind of answer as to why jun was straight up flirting with him in the few uneaten pieces of noodle and the rest of the chicken broth which he refused to eat (drink?).  
  
all he got was a giggle and, snapping his head up, he got a clear view of the other's beautiful smile, so pure and almost childish, so innocent even if it belonged to a fully grown adult. ok maybe his heart skipped a beat. just maybe. ( _but of course he didn't want to admit that, not even to himself_ ).  
  
jun grabbed both of their bowls and set them in the sink, only putting some water in them and leaving them to wash the next morning since none of them had work the next day (read: in a few hours) and their brains had already shrunk into tiny peas incapable of handling minimal chores which, according to them, took up at least half their thinking capacity.  
  
they bid each other goodnight, with an extra hug from junhui, and logically they would call it a night and go to sleep. in their own bedroom. but that just wasn't what went down. minghao went into his room, sat on his bed for exactly one minute, got back up and went to the other bedroom, not even knocking. now obviously the oldest was used to this habit of his - whenever minghao was stressed or just didn't want to sleep by himself he always slept beside jun - so he had already left some space in his bed for him. tucking himself in, the youngest's front faced junhui's back and he put an arm over his midsection, hugging the oldest tight. after all, it is a widely known fact that human contact produces oxytocin and therefore decreases stress levels. something about junhui's body heat and soft skin (did he really just think that?) made minghao forget all his worries even for a short period of time, which in turn made him fall asleep faster than he would've had he decided to sleep in his own bed.  
  
all the while he was oblivious to junhui's fast paced heartbeat.


	2. blue

_persian blue._  
  
_midnight blue._  
  
_cerulean._  
  
layer after layer, color after color. sketches and lineart. anatomy studies. linear perspective. color theory.  
  
  
for what it's worth, minghao was not one to back down from his assigned projects and always gave his best in order to present high quality work. but this time he was utterly confused and bewildered.  
  
ten minutes prior, his boss had called him to his office to give out his next project. they had been talking for a little while as they felt comfortable with each other, since they were high school friends. said man was none other than kwon soonyoung (thank god for that man otherwise minghao would still be looking around town for a job that would probably leave his plate empty for at least a third of every month). they still hang out from time to time, usually bringing along junhui and lee chan, soonyoung's boyfriend and left hand.  
  
then soonyoung slid the request across the table for minghao to analyse.  
  
minghao blinked once.  
  
twice.  
  
thrice.  
  
"i think my eyesight is getting worse" he voiced out, pinching the bridge of his nose, almost baffled at what he had read.  
  
"oh come on it's not that deep. you're saying that like this isn't an opportunity for you to...you know..." soonyoung intervened, wiggling his eyebrows at the last part.  
  
"first of all, whatever you're saying makes no sense. second of all, _how_ is this gonna make jun-hyung and i closer? we don't even like each other like that"  
  
soonyoung barked out a laugh in response "you're such an airhead. this will help you widen your horizons and interest potential clients. so not only are you gonna get SOME DICK BUT ALSO GET THAT PROMO"  
  
"hyung we're in your office please keep your voice down, the other workers might hear you" minghao sputtered while turning possibly the darkest shade of red known to man "and you know we're not like that! we do not have a big fat crush on each other, stop acting like a gross uncle"  
  
"i don't deserve this slander, all i did was do god's work" said the oldest mockingly, wiping a fake tear then returning to his serious tone. "you know minghao-ah, you should pay more attention to your surroundings and to your own actions. you might just discover something"  
  
"what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"accept the offer and let things go from there. you'll get it then"  
  
as much as minghao loved his friend, it was moments like this that made him want to strangle the living daylights out of him.   
  
"so?? dick or no dick?" soonyoung pressured, leaning back in his chair comically with a growing smirk.  
  
minghao cast his eyes over the paper in front of him again.  
  
  
  
_'Collaboration with SVT Modeling Agency_  
  
_We'd like to request for Mr. Xu Minghao to collaborate with us in our new campaign "Through His/Her/Their Eyes" in which we intend to raise awareness for the LGBTQ+ community. We would like Mr. Minghao to design and create a fully ilustrated leaflet capturing the essence of this campaign. For this purpose, we have assigned Wen Junhui as the lead model and face of the first part of this campaign should Mr. Minghao agree to the following terms:_  
  
_1\. Half will be paid upfront_  
 _2\. Total amount: ₩100000_  
 _3\. Deadline: In two weeks_  
  
_It should also be noted that the assigned model will be doing seminude modeling. Provided that Mr. Minghao feels inconvenienced by this, we will retreat our offer._  
  
_Regards,_  
  
_Choi Seungcheol, CEO of SVT Modeling Agency'_  
  
  
"....i'll do it"  
  
"REALLY?" soonyoung shouted yet again and almost jumped in his seat from the sheer excitement that rushed through him  
  
"BUT i'm doing it because it's a good offer" minghao retaliated almost immediately.  
  
"yeah sure if you say so" the youngest glared at him, signing the contract then getting up to leave the office "in two weeks you'll be a different man!"  
  
"shut up you noodlehead!" minghao shouted back, not even glancing back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
bright lights surrounded him as he took in his surroundings. staff going from one place to the other in record time, some fixing the scenery, others adjusting the camera or the lights.   
  
as it was a different setting from what he was used to, the chinese male felt lost and slightly overwhelmed. he took a few more steps forward and continued to look around. it was then that he spotted his best friend.  
  
"hyung!" minghao called out brightly, with a wide smile and sparkling eyes, walking towards the oldest of the two. junhui, who was dressed in a soft white cotton robe and was getting his makeup done, lifted his gaze as he heard his dongsaeng's voice and he _swears_ that his heart dropped to his feet and jumped back into his ribcage, proceeding to beat at an alarming pace just by witnessing such an endearing action.  
  
"minghao! what's up?" he asked in spite of feeling like the wind had just been knocked out of him. he hoped it sounded casual enough.  
  
"what do you mean what's up we saw each other like an hour ago"  
  
jun panicked, throwing some words into a sentence and hoping they made sense. he was a lost cause "you know what i mean, i was referring to you coming to a new place... and stuff"  
  
minghao only shrugged "it could be worse. at least you're here" his words were genuine and held no secret meaning behind them but does that mean that they wouldn't touch jun's heart? absolutely not.  
  
"let's get started!" one of the many staff members shouted, signaling the beginning of the photoshoot (it also made junhui go back into his professional mode and repress his aching heart).  
  
  
jun took off his robe and draped himself on the few cube shaped props all put together forming a whole new solid. as uncomfortable as it seemed in minghao's eyes while he was observing the older, the latter made the sharp looking objects look almost comfortable as a couch, with how he lied down on them. but that wasn't what struck minghao the most.  
the twenty year old was more than used to seeing his roommate walk around their apartment half naked and on some instances go as far as to go out to their balcony in broad daylight, which usually earned him a scolding from the youngest. this...this was not like those moments. distinct location, distinct building, _distinct ambience_. the lighting cast on him also played a crucial role in highlighting just how unfamiliar minghao was with this side of junhui. seven colors coming from different light sources all meshed together into one subject. he truly was a work of art. a masterpiece even. his tan dewy skin reflected the rainbow ethereally and made him resemble an impressionist painting, more specifically "san giorgio maggiore at dusk" by claude monet, one of minghao's all time favorite artists.  
  
this junhui was not 'roommate junhui' or 'best friend junhui'. this junhui radiated uniqueness, magnificence, sophistication. the facial expressions, the several ways he positioned his body, _his gaze_.  
everything about wen junhui, it all came crashing down on minghao's saturated brain and broke down all the walls he had unknowningly built to protect himself from any possible emotional damage. truth be told, this was probably the last thing he thought would ever happen to him since he considered himself to be a quite self assured person who was more often than not ready for potential mishappenings. clearly he had not taken into account how powerful the oldest could be and, even more, how unexpectedly expected his feelings towards his friend would grow.  
  
so here he was, in a too big of a studio filled with too many people, finally realising just how much he likes the twenty-two year old while tightly clutching his sketchbook in his left hand and H pencil in his right one and making himself look like the biggest fool on the planet (one who had been staring at his friend for far too long for it to be considered anywhere near okay. good thing no one cared enough to notice).  
forcefully ending his haze-like state, he sat in a random vacant chair and sketched away the remaining minutes of the photoshoot, glancing at the model ever so often both to appreciate his physique and to use him as a reference for the project. that was after all what he was supposed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick note i have no idea how job offers and contracts work but i tried to make it as credible as possible :)
> 
> next chapter coming soon!! hm i wonder what's gonna happen


	3. red

  
_crimson._  
  
_berry red._  
  
_rose red._  
  
a heart of gold and a brain of steel. minghao has both of those. but nothing is stronger than diamond (actually with a quick google search he would've known that there is something stronger but that doesn't matter to him. what matters is a man named wen junhui. he is his diamond. and diamonds cut through almost everything)  
  
  
  
  
if anyone asked minghao how the project was going one week in he would reply "it's going". if anyone asked if he had been eating well and sleeping enough he would just reply with a nod of his head and a quick yes. but if anyone asked how his heart was.....no one asked that, in fact, no one but his mother from time to time ever asked that though it's worth mentioning that he'd been having one hell of a week. nothing eventful happened during that time except for his newfound feelings for a certain twenty-two year old. a stupid and annoying twenty-two year old.  
  
"hao-ah who do you think would win in a fist fight: levi or mikasa??"  
  
...there it was. why was his brain listening to his heart again?  
  
minghao sighed deeply "hyung. can't you see i'm working?"  
  
"oh come on" junhui whined and proceeded to pout childishly "you're doing really well anyway why can't you take a break for a while?"  
  
it was granted that the artist had made incredible progress in just a week but, being the perfectionist and ever self-critic he was, he refused to leave one of his works unfinished or, worse yet, sloppy. what was left to do was less than a third of the project and any onlooker would instantly be amazed at the drawings and composition. the soft curves of jun's body contrasted with the harsh edges of the life sized cubes, complimented by the differing hues related to the famous rainbow flag and a very detailed background with some decorative elements, the last two being all product of pure imagination and creativity that minghao sported. this, however, was not quite up to his standards and even if he was physically stable at the moment, his mind was so clouded with thoughts of jun that any minor inconvenience or disturbance would cause his common sense to topple over.  
  
"hyung i'm busy. i know you want to talk or play or whatever it is that you want to do but i can't right now. just...go do something else" as he said this he was staring directly at jun with a gaze that could even cut diamonds, nearly making the oldest shrink in his place.  
  
"oh...okay...sorry. i won't bother you anymore." the sadness was evident in his voice and even if minghao was distressed he could still feel his heart clench from how sad junhui sounded, but his pride stopped him from taking his words back or simply apologizing. he then watched his hyung leave the room and turned back to his computer, retouching one of the drawings.  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
3am, also known as the devil's hour.  
no, neither minghao nor junhui were taking part in a satanic ritual. but the tension between them could be easily compared to a rope about to break.  
it had been roughly ten hours since minghao had snapped at jun and he still hadn't apologized. and the worst was that the current situation happened because of a trivial thing which the youngest didn't even care much about considering he had a good time management.  
  
nonetheless, he was being petty not really because of his work but because of his friend turned crush. as an artist he didn't have much free time as it was and for his free time to be ocupated with either his presence or thoughts of him (or both) was too tiring and kind of revolting honestly. he knew he didn't have the right to get mad at junhui like that though so he saved his file, turned off the laptop, cleaned up his desk and went across the hallway to stand in front of the other's bedroom door. at first he hesitated but lightly knocked on the door anyways. jun immediately opened the door without saying a word and invited him in. of course he'd still be up at this ungodly hour.  
  
they sat across from each other on junhui's bed with their heads down, racking their brains to see if they could find any suitable thing to say.  
  
"i'm sorry." both said at the same time which made them stare at each other for a few seconds  
  
"you go first" junhui signalled  
  
"okay. i'm sorry for snapping at you like that, i know you meant no harm and just wanted to talk to me but i was really stressed out and you were distracting me."  
  
"i'm sorry too for bothering you and for saying stupid stuff, i was just bored and wanted your attention" the last part made minghao's ears slowly turn red without his permission "i really like being with you so..."  
  
junhui looked at pretty much any spot in the room except minghao's face, fully knowing that if he were to so much as catch a glimpse of his god-like features, especially in that moment where he looked so beautiful with the faint moonlight coming through the window lighting up his face just in the right angle, he would turn into a puddle of goo and risk pouring out his heart. minghao however was foolish enough to turn and look at his hyung's face, shame and embarrassment written across his face, along with something he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
that was when he thought to hell with it and said the following without thinking about the consequences.  
  
"i like you"  
  
jun turned to look at him so fast that his neck almost cracked and stared at him for several seconds with wide unbelieving eyes.  
  
"what."  
  
the youngest could feel his face getting really hot by the minute and he had never wished the earth would swallow him up whole as much as he did in that moment "you heard me don't make me repeat it" his voice had gotten so small and quiet that if it weren't for the deafening silence that had taken over them it would've been imperceptible.  
  
"is this a joke? don't say stuff like that as a joke" junhui's demeanour had made a 180 and it was probably one of the most intimidating things minghao had ever seen; and he was hardly ever fazed by anything.  
  
"do you really think i would joke about that?" the youngest had taken a slight offense to what jun had said and his tone raised a little  
  
"i don't know minghao. but if you are, please stop, it's really immature"  
  
"oh _i'm_ the immature one!?  _you're_ the one who annoys me day and night just for fun and thinks that my confession is a joke even though all i keep thinking about is you and your stupid face!" minghao's voice started wavering and his eyes started getting watery, everything that's been going on hitting him like a ton of bricks "you think you can make a bad bitch like me cry? you thought right" he ended his rant, now bawling his eyes out.  
  
seeing his best friend like that and _knowing_ he was the cause of it made jun feel terrible and he mentally scolded himself for being so taken aback that he even tried to deny minghao's feelings for him. he wasn't good at comforting people though so he did the next best thing.  
  
"i like you too"  
  
_sniff_  
  
"huh?" minghao glanced up at him with glassy eyes, looking all small and fragile, like a tiny kitten. if jun wasn't already heart broken he sure was after seeing how vulnerable his best friend looked  
  
"i'm sorry for doubting you, i was just really shocked because i thought you didn't like me back.." his voice was mellow as he admitted to this and he nervously played with the hem of his shirt while waiting for a reaction.  
  
what he didn't expect was for minghao to throw himself at him, literally, and knock him over, making him hit his head on the hardwood headboard which was followed by a loud groan and a quick sorry from the 'attacker'.  
  
if minghao had to rate from 1 to 10 how happy he was at 3:21 in the morning on a thursday right after hearing that his longtime crush (which he had only noticed and come to terms with a week ago apparently) was reciprocated, he would confusedly ask why it had to be from 1 to 10 when he felt like it was at least a 15. and it showed in his actions.  
  
he enveloped junhui in the tightest hug he's ever given anyone hoping his message would be put across without a hitch. as loving as jun was, of course he didn't hesitate to hug him back just as tight or perhaps even tighter, seeing as minghao had _some_ trouble breathing.  
  
  
  
  
they ended up falling asleep, minghao on top of jun, hugging each other and with stupidly wide smiles even while sleeping.  
it's safe to say that, even with their differences and misunderstandings, they got along like iron and a magnet; and now that their hearts were at ease that connection became even stronger.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i could wrap up the whole story with this chapter but since i still want to write about junhao being domestic i'm gonna make an extra chapter ^^  
> also there is something i haven't written about and i really want to make it happen so :)) next chapter coming rlly soon!!


	4. yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just guys being dudes (n being domestic :])

_tuscan sun yellow_  
  
_mellow yellow_  
  
_cream_  
  
  
dawn was apparent through the barely open blinds, with all the orange, pink and yellow hues softly painting the cream colored bedroom the two boys were sleeping in, seemingly indifferent to it while daytime was settling in and the night sky was no longer.  
  
  
the sun was already high up as the clock ticked towards noon, blinding anyone who dared to stare at it for longer than a few seconds, when one of the boys finally stirred awake. 7 hours of sleep wasn't his ideal but he could deal with it even more so when he thought about how comfortable he had been while he rested.  
he took a few breaths before properly adjusting his eyes to the excessive brightness in the room and glanced towards his left, greeted by a sleeping junhui who appeared to be content with whatever dream he was having as a small smile was etched onto his plump lips. minghao continuously stared at his boyfriend (it was still unconfirmed but it sounded nice in his head) knowing his face freely displayed all his feelings and emotions one could associate with endearment and infatuation.  
  
it was less than half an hour later when junhui awoke to an empty bed momentarily panicking until he heard some noise coming from the kitchen. he got up leaving behind a mess of sheets and pillows and sneakily entered the cooking area, where minghao was microwaving frozen steamed buns and making coffee for the both of them, black for himself and with some milk for the older, his back facing the door the whole time. which would explain the jumpscare he got when his hyung wrapped his arms around his thin frame and (loudly) whispered good morning right in his ear.  
  
"hyung! don't do that geez i could've spilled my coffee"  
  
"the cup is on the counter and you're nowhere near it how the hell would you spill it?"  
  
"it could happen!" the younger protested, turning around in junhui's arms and admiring his striking features. even if he still had morning breath, his makeup-less face was still as handsome as always (if minghao were to be completely honest it annoyed him, even if he himself looked just as amazing shortly after waking up). minghao's gaze lingered on jun's lips for a few seconds, then went up to his eyes to find them going back and forth between minghao's eyes and lips. the tension between both boys grew, their heads only a few centimeters from one another. they had a mutual understanding of what the other wanted just from locking gazes and slowly inched closer, even getting their noses to touch and their breaths to mingle when a loud beeping was heard right next to them, startling the younger.  
  
"holy shit! why's this thing so loud" he choked out, turning his head to the left where he saw that their steamed buns were already heated up and ready to eat, successfully breaking the trance the both of them were in. minghao wriggled in jun's hold, flusteredly trying to escape it.  
  
"let me go i have to take the buns out of the microwave" he pleaded, frowning at the other, who was still staring at him and embracing him tightly.  
  
for junhui however, only a nuclear bomb could stop him from getting what he wanted at that moment; a measly beep from the microwave wasn't enough for him to lose his motivation so he put his thoughts into action - he trapped minghao between him and the counter, put his right hand on the side of his face and lightly pecked his lips, moving away and waiting a few seconds to see if he'd get a reaction. and that he did. despite initially being dumbfounded at junhui's advance, minghao quickly responded with a move of his own, tenderly moving his lips against jun's, a blush prettily dusting his cheeks from embarrassment. when they finally parted their lips were at least a shade redder than they usually were and they were softly panting, the corners of their mouths slowly rising to form beautiful smiles, showcasing the happiness they felt when they were with each other.  
  
minghao was the first to break eye contact, looking at the ground and giggling in the cutest way possible which made junhui want to squish him and shower him with love and, again, nothing stopped him from doing so.  
  
  
they chatted away at the table just like any other day, munching on the store bought steamed buns and drinking their caffeinated drinks. except this time they were more than mere longtime friends or roommates, every action and every word spoken injected with something much less platonic. of course their relationship had only just become amorous and they still had to experience a lot more together for their passion and yearning to turn into love; yet fate seemed to want to make it easier for them and give them the means for it to bloom just like a lotus flower.

 

 

 

  
  
~~minghao made a mental note to thank soonyoung later.~~

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aand that's it!! i'm sorry i took so long to finish this i just didn't have much motivation during this past week but anyways,,, i've started writing my next ff and it's gonna be a soonwoo one uwu i lov them


End file.
